Alma
by metamorphcat
Summary: Los dos mayores deseos de Dantalion, son algo que sólo William puede cumplir. "Sin embargo, no es Solomon, no es William, es esa alma que sin importar el cascarón, engolosina mis sentidos" esos pensamientos surcan la mente de Dantalion. [Dantalion x Wiliam]


La verdad, debería estar escribiendo en mis otros fics, pero esta vez la musa quiso que escribiera algo de Makai Ouji. Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, así que no sé muy bien si esto gustará o no, pero igual disfrútenlo XD

* * *

><p><strong>Atención.<strong>

Estaban ambos a solas, en aquella sala de recreación. Era de noche, hacía algo de frío y la chimenea crujía por el fogón que resguardaba. Dantalion observó un par de segundos a William, para después desviar su mirada nuevamente a la ventana. Veía los arboles mecerse por el viento y las nubes removerse y despejar el cielo nocturno, no pudo evitar entrar en una especie de transe. Volvió a ver a William otro par de segundo a través del reflejo que le ofrecía el cristal de la ventana y su vista volvió a perderse en el exterior. Su mente comenzó a desmenuzar ciertos razonamientos que ya sabía, y que no estaba seguro, por qué se estaban presentando precisamente en ese momento:

[Desde siglos atrás que sentí cierta atracción por Solomon…Incluso ahora tengo la misma sensación de cautivación por William. Creí que no volvería a sentir algo así por alguien, fue entonces que me percaté de que era esa alma la culpable, era aquella extrañeza que me tenía embelesado. No es Solomon, no es William, es esa alma que sin importar el cascarón, engolosina mis sentidos.

El rechazo que William suele hacer hacia mí, es en medida doloroso. No estoy acostumbrado a sentir el rechazo y la evitación por parte de su alma. Solomon no me rechazaba, al contrario, solía invitarme a acompañarlo y estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, nunca pude sostenerlo como quise, y eso fue en parte, porque no me había percatado del efecto que provocaba en mí. Por otra, fue el hecho de que él era claro con los límites. Él era una persona muy "táctil". No presentaba ninguna queja en tocar o ser tocado, al contrario, parecía disfrutar del poco contacto que nosotros, los demonios, pudiésemos otorgarle. Pero nunca pude pasar un cierto límite que era imposible. Imposible porque al ser un hijo "ilegitimo" como solían llamarle los humanos, el jamás podría ser completamente libre de las leyes de la sociedad humana, ni de dios.

Durante mis años con él, lo único que quería era que él fuese feliz, acompañarle y mantenerlo lo más cómodo posible. Llegué al grado en que decidí que no permitiría que un grupo de humanos me lo arrebatara, y que de ser necesario, lo mataría yo mismo. Lo que fuese para evitar que él cayera preso por parte del grupo de humanos que lo vitorearon y abuchearon alguna vez. Y lo cumplí. Cuando llegó el momento lo asesiné con estas manos que alguna vez se tiñeron de carmín.

Ahora, lo que deseo son dos cosas: una es ser el próximo gobernante del infierno y la otra es…poder tener esa alma cerca de mí siempre. Mis dos mayores deseos son algo que sólo William puede cumplir.]

Salió de su ensoñación cuando se percató de algo: William le estaba observando. Él podía verlo claramente a través del reflejo de la ventana y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿en qué clase de cosa pensaría William mientras lo observaba? ¿Qué tipo de pensamientos surcaban su mente cuando no estaba a la defensiva? No pudo evitarlo, por unos momentos permaneció así, quería continuar atrayendo aunque sea un poco más de su atención.

Por su parte, William estaba un poco desconcertado, Dantalion podía ser silencioso si se lo proponía, había veces en las que solo se quedaba con él sin decir palabra o hacer algo más. Pero realmente era poco usual en él, casi siempre estaba haciendo ruido, llamándolo incansable o invadiendo su espacio personal. Le hizo sentir un poco mal el ver el semblante del demonio, aquella triste mirada que estaba reflejada en el cristal.

[Solomon] fue el nombre que cruzó por su cabeza. Seguramente, Dantalion estaba recordando algo respecto a su ancestro. Desde el comienzo que había notado que se entristecía un poco cada vez que su mente se sumergía en el pasado. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de saber "¿qué era lo que pensaba?" pero no le preguntó. Hacerlo, sería admitir que tenía un cierto interés en él y eso solo haría que Dantalion se volviese molesto, y él realmente estaba disfrutando del silencio que reinaba del lugar. Además, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también disfrutaba de la compañía tan tranquila que el moreno le brindaba.

Le observó un poco más, de manera muy intensa. Hasta que finalmente vio que Dantalion volvió su rostro y por un momento sus miradas se enfrentaron. Creyó que el demonio le preguntaría el motivo por el que le veía con tanta insistencia, pero esa pregunta nunca llegó. Lo único que el de ojos escarlatas hizo, fue regalarle una ligera sonrisa y una mirada ¿enternecida? Podría describirse. William tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, no esperaba esa reacción, ni la que siguió: Dantalion volvió su rostro a la ventana sin prestarle más atención.

- ¿Tan interesante es lo que hay afuera?- dijo de pronto. William mismo se sobresaltó al percatarse que él había hecho esa pregunta, con cierto tono de molestia. Dantalion devolvió su vista hacia el jovencito y dio media vuelta, esta vez, recargándose en la pared, de modo que su atención quedase dividida entre William y aquella ventana.

- No realmente- fue lo único que le respondió. En la misma posición, devolvió su mirada a lo que había del otro lado del cristal.

A William de algún modo le fastidió esa actitud. Por su parte, Dantalion sintió un delicioso sosiego envolverle en aquella cálida habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la atención de aquella alma que tanto le gustaba. Tenía los ojos esmeraldas de William fijos en él, la lógica mente del jovencito pensando en algo que iba contra sus mismas creencias, su memoria creando nuevos recuerdos, sus pulmones impregnándose del mismo aire.

A Dantalion le gustaba en cierta medida esa situación, tener a William tan desesperadamente tratando de llamar su atención sin siquiera saberlo y mucho menos, saber cómo llevarlo a cabo. El rubio ignoraba completamente que la atención del demonio, ya era suya y lo sería siempre.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Dantalion volvió a sentir la fija mirada esmeralda sobre él, sonrió ligeramente acompañando el gesto con un pequeño suspiro. Dirigió su mirada y su sonrisa una vez más hacia el jovencito, quien inmediatamente desvió su vista con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas marfiladas.

El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, se dirigió lentamente hasta él y ahí le encajonó con sus manos en aquella silla acolchada. William se tensó un poco al sentir la cercanía de Dantalion y más aun cuando sus cabelleras se mezclaron, sintió el calor de la frente de Dantalion recargada en la suya. Sin poder evitarlo, le vio directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó el rubio con cierto fastidio y el rosa aun adornando sus mejillas.

- Déjame permanecer así un poco más- pidió el moreno, sintiendo que sus ojos se entremezclaban con los esmeraldas. Por su parte, William se sintió presa de aquellos ojos escarlatas, sintió como si al verse reflejado en ellos, estuviese hundiéndose en un profundo lago de sangre.

- ¿Qué tanto es "un poco más"?- preguntó incómodo.

- Sssh, guarda silencio- le pidió, sujetando el rostro del jovencito con ambas manos, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar- ¿Escuchas eso?- le preguntó, logrando que William aguzara el oído- Las dudas se han marchado- dicho esto, unió sus labios a los del muchacho.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! No sé si será one-shot o two-shot, pero por si las dudas, le pondré completo ;)<br>ciao!


End file.
